


Coldstone

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family of Seven, Multi, Past Teen Pregnancy, Polyamory, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Unplanned Pregnancy, polyamorous parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: 'Harry is sat on his bed crying. He has the curtains closed and bound. He does not need any disturbances right now.'Life can get a bit much sometimes, especially when you're away from your daughter for months at a time.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Eloise Midgen/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Harry is sat on his bed crying. He has the curtains closed and bound. He does not need any disturbances right now. His laptop goes off to tell him he has a Skype call. He wipes his eyes and opens it.

 _“Hi Har.” Ash Coldstone greets happily_.

“Hi Baby. How are you?”

_“Clearly better than you. What’s matter?”_

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

_“And I’m a virgin. Now that we’re done lying can we get back to the truth?”_

“Everything’s just getting on top of me and I don’t know who I can fucking trust anymore.”

_“Why?”_

“There’s a party going on downstairs. Ronald decided that spin the bottle is in order but it’s the version where you spin again if you land on someone your own gender.”

_“Oh gods.”_

_“Mummy?” Ash and Harry’s daughter Skylar ‘Sky’ Coldstone asks; stood in the doorway of the bedroom clutching her dragon plushie._

_“Boo why aren’t you in bed?”_

_“Can’t sleep. Miss Daddy.”_

“Hi Boo.”

_“Daddy!” Sky squeals. She runs over to the bed that her mum is sat on and jumps up. She crawls next to her mum and smiles. “I’ve missed you.”_

“I’ve missed you too. How’s school?”

_“It’s good.”_

_“Kyría Managiadis” Sky’s form tutor “says Sky’s doing really well.” Ash says._

“That’s good. What’s your favorite subject at the mo’?”

_“Politics.”_

Sky goes to a private school in mainland Greece; the same one Harry went to. It’s only her first year there but she’s already flourishing.

“I loved politics when I was there.”

_“It’s so fun.”_

“How they manage to make it fun still baffles me now.”

_Sky yawns._

_“Back to bed for you missy. Mummy and Daddy want some adult time.”_

_“Daddy will you read me Babbity Rabbity?”_

Harry rolls his eyes and picks up the book off the shelf above his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 302 words


	2. Chapter 2

“Where’s Harry? He’s not normally one to miss a party.” Dean Thomas says.

“Well he’s up in the dorm all alone.” Hermione Granger says.

“That means one thing and one thing only.” Seamus Finigan says, drunkenly.

“Wanking!” Ron Weasley and Seamus shout.

“Err no. Harry’s not lonely enough for that. He’s probably on call with Ash.” Luna says.

“Oh yeah, his fake girlfriend, forgot about her.”

“She’s not fake.” Harry says, stood at the bottom of the stairs to the dorms. “She’s coming to the winter ball next week. You can meet her then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 94 words


	3. Chapter 3

At breakfast next day Harry gets a letter. Everyone is suddenly very interested in it. Harry slits it open and reads it. He sighs. He’s got to convince Snape to let him out of class early. Not going to be easy.

“Who’s that from?” Hermione asks.

“Ash.” Harry sees Professor Snape leaving and follows him out. Thank Merlin for Saturdays. In the entrance hall - near the stairs to the dungeons - Harry catches up with the professor. “Professor.”

Snape whips around. “Yes Potter?”

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Is it of great importance Potter? I’m sure Professor McGonagall would be…” 

“I need to talk to you. If I wanted Professor McGonagall I would have gone to her. You’re the only person I tell about this. I don’t trust any others not to tell people that don’t need to be told.”

Snape sighs. “Very well, follow me.” he turns down to the dungeons and Harry follows.

Once sat down on either side of the desk - respectively - in Snape’s office, Snape gives Harry a look as to say ‘get started I’ve got other shit to be doing’.

“Well I know you don’t give a rat arse about me but please hear me out.” he sighs “I have a daughter.”

“That was not what I was expecting you to say but carry on.”

“It’s parent’s evening at her school on Thursday and I need to be there.”

“She’s old enough to go to school?”

“Yeah.”

“How many people know?”

“Sky’s mum and I, my parents, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Eloise Midgen and yourself so eight.”

“And what would you do if this information were to be found out by - let's say - the Dark Lord?”

“I would track down the person who told him and personally see to it that their death is as unpleasant as the deepest pits of hell. After all, I'm the master of death. I know what those pits look like.”

“Potter you really must stop telling people things like this. You’re going to give someone a heart attack.”

“I am Fate's favorite chew toy though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 345 words.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry is sat in the Gryffindor common room doing his Charms homework after parent’s evening when Ginny Weasley comes up to him.

“Harry?”

“Yes Ginny?”

“Are you going with anyone to the ball?”

“Yes. Have you found anyone yet?”

“Well I was wondering if…” 

She’s cut off by a commotion at the door.

“Malfoy piss off! This is not your common room!”

“Weasley you can’t say shit. You snuck into the Slytherin common room in second year.”

“How do you know about that?”

“I’m fucking your best mate.”

“Hi Dray.” Harry says.

“Hi Har.” Draco walks over to Harry, plonks himself in his lap and they kiss.

“So you’re cheating on your imaginary girlfriend now?” Ron asks.

“For starters, she’s not imaginary.” Draco says. 

“And for mains were polyamorous.”

“You’re ployamorous?” Hermione asks.

“Yes we are.”

“How does that work?” 

“Well I’m with Draco and Luna separately to Ash and Ash is with Luna and Eloise separate to me.”

“The five of us are going to the ball together.”

“Harry, can I use your laptop to call Ash?” Eloise Midgen asks. “Mine’s dead.”

“Sure. The password is the poison Sky’s named after and Draco’s favorite thing.”

Eloise thinks for a moment. “Got it. Thanks.”

“No probs.” 

Eloise heads up the boys’ stairs.

“You, Lord Potter, have a promise to fulfill.” Draco says.

“Mmm, so I do.” He replies before connecting their lips.

“He’s mine!” Ginny screams.

“Very definitely not.” Draco says mid snogg. 

“Harry you’re straight.”

“Who told you that?” Harry asks.

“Well you did. You said that Cho Chang was fit.”

“And? I’m Bi. I find women and men hot.”

“You said Chang was hot?” Draco asks, appalled.

“I was drunk.”

“And clearly didn’t have your glasses on at the time either.”

“You know what I’m like when I’m drunk.”

“Yeah blind.”

“I seem to recall saying you were hotter.”

“Good.” Draco purrs.

“Now that definitely was the alcohol. You’re not even vaguely good looking Malfoy.” Hermione says.

“Granger you’re dating a fucking gorlilla; I’m not taking insults on my appearance from you. And anyway, I’m a mated veela. My allure is nowhere near as strong as before as I am past the ‘attracting a mate’ part of my life.”

“Well if you have a mate why aren’t you with them rather than making out with Harry?”

“Harry is one of my mates, you moron.”

Harry nuzzles the base of Draco’s neck where he laid his claiming mark which makes Draco shiver violently.

“Harry you arsehole! You know how sensitive it is!”

“Do I Dray? Care to remind me?”

“In the RoR yes.”

Harry stands up and Draco wraps him in a koala hug. They leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 449 words.
> 
> (Harry's laptop password is Belladonna69)


	5. Chapter 5

The Gryffindor common room fire turns green and a young woman steps out of it. She has a young girl on her hip. The tabby sat on the chair closest to the fire leaps up and turns into Professor McGonagall. The witch raises her wand at the other witch. Ash’s wand flies out of the holster on her leg and into her hand.

“And who are you?” McGonagall asks.

“Ash Coldstone. Kindly stop pointing your wand at my daughter. She can fire off a mean bat-bogey hex. The clean up last time took weeks. I’m pretty sure we still have some of those bats kicking about in the rafters.”

“We definitely do.” Harry says from behind McGonagall. He has Draco, Luna and Eloise with him.

“Sorry Mummy. Sorry Daddy.” Sky says not looking sorry at all.

“It’s not your fault Boo. It’s your father’s fault.”

“How is it my fault?” Draco asks.

“You cheated on Monopoly.” Ash, Sky, Harry, Luna and Eloise say at the same time. McGonagall is watching the exchange like it’s some sort of freak tennis game where the ball is a human head and the bats are the minister of magic’s legs.

“I did not cheat on monopoly.”

“What is going on?” McGonagall shouts.

“I am here because one of my fiancees is a thread witch who has made our daughter a dress to wear to her Christmas party at school and a dress for me to wear to your winter ball next week. I’m only here because I have to be. It’s far too English and far too fucking red.”

“Mummy said a bad word.”

“Mummy says a lot of bad words.” Draco says.

“She’s been saying bad words since she was eight.” Harry says.

“AKA since I started dating you.”

Draco, Luna and Eloise burst out laughing. Ash walks over to the group. She kisses Harry, Luna and Eloise on the mouth and pecks Draco on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 322 words.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Eloise are sat on a sofa by the fire watching a dutch lop rabbit and a white kitten playing on the rug in front of them. Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown come into the common room giggling and head up the boys’ stairs. Eloise lifts her head from Draco’s shoulder.

“Are we going to tell them that Harry and Ash are up there?” She asks.

“No. We’ll let them find out how real Ash is.”

There’s a scream from upstairs.

~~~

Ron and Lavender find the dorm door locked. They unlock the room and walk in. They scream when they see Harry and Ash under the covers of Harry’s bed very clearly naked.

“Who the fuck are you?” Ron shouts.

“You know who I am Ron.” Harry says.

“Merlin your humor never gets any better.” Ash says.

“You love me anyway.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Who are you?”

“Ash Coldstone. You must be Weaselbee and you are?”

“Lavender Brown.”

“Ah yes. Shit bitch.”

“Shit bitch?!”

“That’s what Eloise calls you.”

“Right. That’s it. You have detention.” Ron says.

Ash laughs. “I’m homeschooled out of Ilvermorny. You can’t give me detention.”

“And, remember Ron, you’re not a prefect anymore. I’m the Gryffindor Male Prefect.”

“How dare you. My Won Won is better than you’ll ever be.”

“My Harry is richer than you’ll ever be and an overall nicer person.” Ash says. “Now fuck off.”

~~~

Ron and Lavender run back into the common room.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Tell you what?” Eloise asks.

“That Potter was up there with some girl?”

“You never asked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 261 words.
> 
> The dutch lop is Luna and the kitten is Skylar.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash floos into the Gryffindor common room the next week and walks up the boys’ stairs. She knocks on the door of the sixth year boy’s dorm.

“Come in.” Harry calls. 

Ash walks into the dorm to see her fiances all just chilling.

“Sorry I’m late. I got chatting with Moony and Pads.” She sits down next to Harry and they kiss.

~~~

Two hours later Ron rushes in and starts getting ready. The five in the room look at him in confusion as he starts to undress.

“Weaselbee undress in front of me or my fiances again and you’ll be paying Harry’s parents a visit.” Draco says.

Ron flushes. “Get fucked Malfoy. I’m running late and this is my dorm.”

“Weasley get changed in the bloody bathroom. I am the only one who’s not getting drunk and stoned tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m six months pregnant.”

“You don’t look pregnant.”

“And you don’t look like an idiot.”

~~~

Once the ball has got going Harry walks up to Severus.

“A word of advice, unless you want to end up completely stoned, avoid the brownies.”

“Why?”

“Fred and George Weasley made them.”

“Who decided that was a good idea?”

“Dumbledore.”

“Why do I get the feeling that it’s partly your fault that there is weed in the brownies?”

“Because I paid Fred and George to put weed in the brownies?”

“When?”

“After Sky’s parent’s evening. I did some homework then drank an entire bottle of Italian rum.”

“Fair enough. I think Draco is about to try to climb the wall.”

“Fuck’s sake not again. He can just fall on his arse this time. I do not give two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 275 words.
> 
> I wasn't going to post tonight but since Biden won the election I had to post in celebration. - Dee <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold** is Greek.

Ash is stood in the yard of Sky’s school watching Sky play on the climbing frame with some other kids.

“ **Are you okay? You look like death warmed up.”** one of the other parents asks.

**“I’ll be fine in a few hours.”**

**“Night in?”**

**“Night out. Ball thing, spiked punch, weed brownies, house to ourselves after.”**

**“Weed brownies?”**

**“My fiance paid the guys making the brownies to put weed in them.”**

**“Sounds like a great night.”**

**“It was.”**

**“You got high? When you have children? How diabolical.”**

**“My daughter was at her grandparents’ last night and yes. I got drunk too.”** **  
  
**

**“You could be pregnant.”** **  
  
**

**“No. I destroyed everything having Sky. I can’t have any more children.”**

**“How?”**

**“I’m currently debating whether to tell you to shock you or tell you to fuck off.”**

**“How about both Mummy?”** Sky says rooting about in her bag for her water bottle.

**“That is a very good idea Sky. You have free range with your water gun tonight.”** **  
  
**

**“Yay!”** Sky says. She hugs her mum and runs back to the climbing frame.

**“I had Sky when I was twelve.”** **  
  
**

**“Her father has been brought to justice, I take it.”**

**“What do you mean?”** **  
  
**

**“You were twelve. It can’t have been consensual.”**

**“Sky’s father was also twelve. We knew what we were doing and we also knew what the consequences could have been. I was already on contraceptives then and we thought it would be fine. To be honest I wouldn’t change our family. We’re in a poly relationship so biological children are still possible for Harry and I don’t care that I can’t have more. One of my female fiancees is pregnant and her child won’t be any less my child then Sky is.”**

**“Your story is so inspirational.”** the parent Ash was talking to before says.

**“Thanks. We had to grow up really fast but I think that has made life easier. “** **  
**  


**“In what way?”**

**“Well Draco used to act really childishly which is fine for a twelve year old but we really couldn’t see him growing out of it without some sort of divine intervention.”**

The parent nods.  **“Are you all the same age?”**

**“We’re all in the same school year. Harry was seventeen on the second of September, I was seventeen on the thirty-first of October, Luna was seventeen on the thirteenth, Eloise will be seventeen on the twentieth of May and Draco the fifth of June.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 407 words


End file.
